Dinosaur Combat Championship
- GameCube= - PlayStation 2= - Xbox= }}|developer = Ubisoft|publisher = Activision|platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox|genre = Fighting|released = GameCube NA: January 22, 2007 PAL: March 16, 2007 PlayStation 2 NA: June 16, 2007 PAL: August 22, 2007 Xbox NA: September 27, 2007 PAL: October 4, 2007|modes = Single-player, multiplayer}} Dinosaur Combat Championship is a fighting game developed by Ubisoft and published by Activision for GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2007. Gameplay Similar to Warpath: Jurassic Park, The player can choose a dinosaur to fight with against other dinosaurs. The player starts with dinosaurs, including Tyrannosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Triceratops. The additional dinosaurs can be unlocked in Arcade mode. Each dinosaur has its own array of fighting techniques and style. Modes The game features a variety of modes similar to other fighting games. The main mode is Arcade. In this mode the player must face each dinosaur in the game through 9 fights. This mode has a time limit and round limit, though it can be changed in the options menu. Versus mode has the player going up against a second player. The players can choose the dinosaur and the arena. If the second player chooses the same dinosaur the skin changes to an alternative. Practice mode allows the player to try out moves and train against any dinosaur. The player can change the stance of the opponent to jumping, crouched or on ground. The opponent can also attack, but the player cannot die as it is just a simulation. Survival mode has the player going up against an endless array of dinosaurs in the same manner as a survival mode. A small amount of health is rewarded to the player for each dinosaur defeated. The object of this mode is to defeat as many dinosaurs as possible until the player's health meter is depleted. Choice mode is the same Versus mode, except the player fights a CPU-controlled dinosaur. In Team battle mode, the player selects a team of up to four dinosaurs and battles against an opposing team of dinosaurs until all dinosaurs on either team are eliminated. Museum is a semi-educational mode that allows the player to browse through the dinosaurs and read or hear information on each one. The player can view the dinosaur's family, time of existence, and do other things like change its skin or hear pronunciation. Dinosaurs This features a total of playable dinosaurs; 33 that are available from the start and 30 that must be unlocked by complete arcade mode using each dinosaur. The underlines denote unlockable dinosaurs. *Acanthopholis *Achelousaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Albertosaurus *Alioramus *Anchiceratops *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Barosaurus *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Centrosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Dacentrurus *Daspletosaurus *Deinonychus *Deltadromeus *Diplodocus *Dromaeosaurus *Einiosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Eustreptospondylus *Gastonia *Giganotosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Hesperosaurus *Hylaeosaurus *Irritator *Kentrosaurus *Lexovisaurus *Mapusaurus *Megalosaurus *Nodosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Pentaceratops *Pinacosaurus *Polacanthus *Saichania *Sauropelta *Siamosaurus *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Stygimoloch *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Supersaurus *Talarurus *Tarbosaurus *Tarchia *Titanosaurus *Tornieria *Torosaurus *Torvosaurus *Triceratops *Tuojiangosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Tyrannotitan *Utahraptor *Velociraptor *Wuerhosaurus Arenas This features a total of arenas; that are available from the start and that must be unlocked by complete arcade mode. The underlines denote unlockable arenas. *Bramble Canyon *Cold Cavern *Cretaceous Forest *Desert Plateau *Flat Plains *Foggy Swamp *Glacier Forest *Glacier Pass *Jurassic Jungle *Lake Glacier *Lake Wetlands *Narrow Gorge *Open Plains *Open Savannah *Spiky Canyon *Volcano Mountain